Letting Go
by Kalira69
Summary: Johnny and the Surfer both delight in a little fun in the air - and someone to truly relax with. Surfer/Johnny, Slash


The eleventh of a total twenty-five comment!fics I wrote for the Twelfth Round of the IJ Porn Battle. The only Fantastic Four comment!fic I wrote for the battle, and my first - published - Fantastic Four story to boot. Movie-verse (and set after the second movie), of course.

* * *

**Letting Go**

* * *

Johnny could almost hear his sister's scolding in his head, but he disregarded it just as easily as if she were present, ducking into a huge loop and twisting around his pursuer, laughing gleefully as the Surfer evaded his double-back and spun to follow his flaming trail.

His laugh caught in his throat as he felt strong hands, unflinching at the heat of his flesh, wrap around his ankle, spinning them both around that point to bring them face to face.

Johnny laughed again as the Surfer peered at him confusedly, releasing the almost too-strong grip. Before his companion - and de-facto . . . playmate, he supposed - had a chance to duck out of reach, Johnny slipped beneath his chest and wrapped his still-flaming arms around the Surfer's waist.

The Surfer froze, then looked down curiously, befuddled by Johnny's inexplicable actions - he wasn't surprised; he tended to mystify even the people who were to some degree _used_ to him, and the Surfer barely understood humans at all.

Johnny felt a tempting flash of temptation and, after a long moment of meeting the Surfer's eerie eyes, he gave in to it, pressing a kiss to the centre of that smooth, near-featureless chest.

He waited, wondering what the result of his latest impulsive move would be - after all, this was one of the few people on the planet who could not only stand being near his fire but could twist him into a pretzel with little to no effort.

The Surfer's hands had dropped to grasp lightly just beneath his shoulders, but there was no further move for long minutes - Johnny registered faintly that they were still spinning lazily through the air, and took a moment to be grateful that their play had led them far out over uninhabited land.

"I find myself still unfamiliar with human habits, but my observations have led me to believe that this was as intimate an act among your people as my own." the Surfer spoke calmly, never truly asking a question.

Johnny grinned nervously - he thought that he had learned enough of the Surfer's expressions to interpret how he felt; but there could really be no assuming on such an intimate level, no matter how much he had suddenly discovered he wanted this. "I- That depends on what it signifies for your people…"

The Surfer bent, twisting slightly and dislodging Johnny's grip on him. He stared into Johnny's eyes contemplatively, then covered the firebrand's mouth gently with his own, pulling away after a few seconds to watch for a reaction.

Johnny had stilled at the touch, eyes wide, but those few seconds were all he needed to recover his senses - and make up his mind. He lunged upwards, boosting it with his power and sending them into a complicated spin, whirling over the terrain, which blurred beneath them. The Surfer flinched for a moment, but as Johnny caught his mouth again, he relaxed into the move - he didn't even bother correcting their uncontrolled turn.

It was mere minutes later when Johnny's skilled lips and tongue - and _hands_ - nearly robbed him of his senses; something he only noticed once he realized that they were sinking.

He tried to gather enough control to fly, but it proved unnecessary as well as impossible. Johnny had ratcheted up even hotter as the Surfer began to return the exploratory touches, and both males rose from the extra heat.

The Surfer gasped, arching backwards and rolling them until Johnny was straddled across him. Johnny grinned at him again - though this time it was a little different than the last; hotter, not to press a point.

Johnny traced whorls of fire that faded fast over the shimmery expanse of the Surfer's body, moaning quietly as his eyes glazed over. "You have no _idea_ what it's like to finally be able to let go, that you can _take_ it - and so…" he broke off, nuzzling at the Surfer's jaw.

The Surfer wrapped hands around Johnny's waist, gripping hard enough that it would have damaged a lesser creature. Johnny threw his head back, howling - but not in pain.

He chuckled - an odd sound, one Johnny wouldn't have expected. "Yes… I do."

Johnny managed to muster a grin, but before he could speak - or instigate the next step, one they were both nearing desperation for - Johnny's communicator, built into the collar of his suit, buzzed and emitted Reed's voice, calling them back to the Baxter Building.

~Fin~

* * *

'Cause apparently, when I write a sex-scene, it has to be really long - thank goodness for Reed, or this never would have been short enough for the Battle... (Don't curse him, I need him in a good mood for a - much longer - fic I'm working on! Slash, of course, and a little smuttier than this was.) Oh, and the original prompt is 'Fantastic Four (movie), Silver Surfer/Human Torch, playing in the sky'.


End file.
